Lillian Weasley Harrry Potter FanFiction
by Camryncosplays
Summary: Lillian Weasley (My OC) has a complicated and rather dark past that she doesn't remember anything about. Lillian was taken in by the Weasley family and lead to believe her whole life that she was one. Lillian so very much wanted to get into gryffindor like the rest of her family but things don't exactly go as planned when she gets there. I own Lillian and the plot.!Trigger Warning!
1. Chapter 1

_Lillian's POV_

"Lillian get up we have to go to diagon alley to get all of our stuff for Hogwarts." Ron yelled while pounding on the door to my room. "Alright, Alright. I am getting up right now. I'll be down in a second." I reply as I get up and get changed into a simple grey sweater, at and scarf, and a black skirt with a pair of burgundy ankle boots. I brushed through my light brown hair and thought _'how am I the only one in the family who doesn't have red hair.' _I dismissed the thought and went down the many steps to see my mom. "Lillian are you ready to go we don't want to be late getting there everyone must be there getting their items for school?" My mom was always so organized and I admired her for that.

"Yes I am ready to go. I have my list of everything I will need." I stated as we started to head to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. When we were all at diagon alley mom took me to the places I had to and dad took Ron. It was only us two going to Hogwarts this year, next year Ginny would be doing this too. As mom took me to all the places I had to go the last place was the book shop. When mom was getting all the books I saw a boy, he had white blond hair and silver almost grey eyes. He looked familiar like I had seen him before but I couldn't remember him from anywhere.

I was drawn to him and wanted to know why I thought he looked familiar but before I could dad showed up by my side snapping me out of my thoughts by saying "Lillian come on don't get involved with that boy. It will not end up well." I was very confused by his sentence so I asked "Why, dad he seems like a normal boy?" Dad then tensed up a bit and I didn't know why until a turned around and saw that boy and an older man, whom I assumed was his father, with him.

"Lucius"

"Arthur"

"Lillian we should get going your mother will be waiting for us." Dad said to me in a rather cautious tone. That boy I can't help but think I know him from somewhere. "Why the rush Arthur, who is this girl you're with?" The older man, Lucius, said. Now that I look at him he seems familiar as well. "Lucius this is my daughter, Lillian. Lillian this is Lucius Malfoy." I heard my dad say through gritted teeth. I dismissed his behavior because he was rarely ever like this so I said "The both of you look familiar do I know you from somewhere?"

Lucius seemed rather pleased that I asked him this but the boy seemed upset and I couldn't help but feel worried. I don't know why I felt worried it's not like I know him or anything, I think. I saw Arthur shoot a warning glare towards Lucius and then I heard "No, I don't think we have met before. This is my son, Draco, by the way." I looked at the boy, Draco, and said "I'm Lillian but I guess you know that by now." I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

Draco shook my hand and I felt a spark when he touched my hand but I didn't show a lot of emotion from it, I only quietly gasped a bit. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." he said then he pulled his hand away and I felt a little bit of a loss when he did. "Oh my, Lillian let's go home, you need plenty of rest for tomorrow." I hear mom say from behind me. I was still looking at Draco, even when mom and dad were dragging me away from him.

"What do you guys have against Lucius and Draco?" I asked when we got back to the burrow"Our families have a deep history together." was all they said before sending me to bed. I couldn't help but let my mind wander off as I headed to my room. My thoughts were shifted to the boy from the book store, Draco Malfoy. Even his name sounded familiar to me. Maybe tomorrow at Hogwarts when our parents aren't there to cause strife I could learn more about him and figure out why he looked so familiar.

When I went to sleep my mind was filled with the image of that boy, of Draco. I was so nervous tomorrow because I knew he would be put into Slytherin just by the way he acted and I was hoping to be put into Gryffindor. I had to be put into Gryffindor there wasn't a part of me that wanted anything else. I didn't want to be the only Weasley that wasn't in Gryffindor. But I shouldn't worry because I am not anything like a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and I am not a Slytherin, I am not sly or cunning. So I shouldn't worry.

As I drifted off into sleep my dreams were filled with the boy from the bookstore.

**What do you guys think of this? Is it to short, too long or just the right length? I will try to update at least three times a week maybe more if I have time but I have a lot happening at school this week.**

**Love you all hope you have a good day, night, or afternoon wherever you may be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One_**

_Lillian's POV_

_'Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy.' I heard the boy say. 'Hi, I'm Lillian.' I replied._

I woke up when I hear mom calling my name and when I remembered what I was dreaming about, and I smiled. When mom came into my room and said "Lillian what are you doing let's go we don't want to be late to the train." I snapped out of my thoughts and got up and put on a simple outfit with high waisted black jeans, a black crop top, a flannel around my waist, and some black ankle boots.

When I went down the steps to get something to eat I saw Ron, Fred, and George all laughing at something. I smiled at the sight because it was good to see them all happy. When Fred and George saw me they said "Hello Lillian." "How are you this fine morning?" I laughed at them being in sync with their question. "I am doing alright thanks for asking." I said then sat down to eat.

After getting breakfast and getting everything I needed for Hogwarts, we all gathered around the living room. "So, Lillian excited for getting sorted?" I heard Ron say to me. "Yea I am, but also really nervous." I replied. "Don't worry. We will be in Gryffindor together and help each other no matter what." When Ron said this I smiled at him and we made this promise to each other, to always help each other no matter what.

~~~Time Skip~~~

When we were at the train station and we were about to get on the platform 9 and 3/4 when a boy walked up to us and asked "Excuse but can you show me how to..." he stuttered but mom being the nice person she is said "How to get on the platform 9 and 3/4? Well of course. What you want to do is run straight at the wall and it will take you to the platform. It's Lillian's and Ron's first year too." I got bored of listening to mom so I just went through the wall and got on the platform. A few seconds Ron and the Boy showed up with me. "What's your name anyways?" I asked the boy. "Oh I am Harry, Harry Potter."

When he said this Ron almost died and was asking to see his scar. I just rolled my eyes and boarded the train. I wasn't all that interested in the whole "They boy who lived thing" I just didn't really care that a baby defeated Voldemort. I wasn't afraid to say his name either. The whole thing with not saying his name is kind of dumb if you ask me. When I boarded the train, I didn't want to sit with Ron and Harry because I didn't feel like listening to Ron be so obsessed,so I decided to find somewhere else to sit. When I was walking down the aisle of the train I found an empty seat and sat down.

When I was sitting I heard the door open and looked to see him. The boy who has possessed my thoughts for the last two days, Draco. "I don't suppose I could sit here with you, all the other cars are full." He asked me and I didn't really care about family history, why should that affect me and my decisions "Yes of course you can." I answered, I gestured for him to sit across from me.

When he sat down he looked a little confused and I asked "Hey what's wrong Draco?" He looked at me and said "Oh nothing, I am just curious as to why you let me sit here with you especially since you probably found out about the deep family history between our families." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't really care what past my family has with your's. That doesn't involve me, I didn't do anything and neither did you so it shouldn't matter." I said in an annoyed tone.

"That is okay. I am actually glad that you don't hate me for anything that involves our parents." I blushed at his words and smiled. There was a comfortable silence then he broke it and asked "What house do you want to get into?" I totally forgot about the whole sorting hat thing until now, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. "I uh hope to get into Gryffindor. It would be embarrassing to be the only Weasley not in Gryffindor." Draco seemed to be upset by what I said but I didn't know why. "What about you what house do you hope to get into?" Draco seemed nervous to say but said "I want to get into, Slytherin."

I felt sad at this because if you didn't know already, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't get along like at all. "Oh, well that doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Besides being in a house just puts a label on your personality." I said trying to convince myself that the friendship that we had wouldn't be destroyed over a stupid personality label. Draco seemed unconvinced but said "Yeah." then turned back to the window and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride to school.

~~~Time Skip~~~

When we were getting off the train I stopped Draco and said "I meant what I said earlier with my whole speech about still being friends. I don't want this to mess that up at all." Draco smiled at my words and said "It won't." I smiled and we walked off of the train together. When we got off Ron walked up to me and had an upset look on his face, but before I could ask what was wrong he said "Why are you hanging out with _Him_?" he gestured to Draco. "Why wouldn't I? Just because mom and dad have a problem with his family that doesn't mean I do. Lay off." Harry walked over to us and he made eye contact with Draco and Draco glared back.

I looked between them then Harry said "Malfoy, What are you doing hanging out with Ron's sister." Draco smirked at this and said "Well Potter, we were simply talking to each other." Then he walked away. "Draco wait- Ugh. Are you two happy now?" I said and stomped off to find Draco.

_Ron's POV_

What was he doing with Lillian and we were they so happy next to each other? Did she not realize that he was going to be Slytherin? I walked over to them angry and said "Why are you hanging out with _Him_?" I said this harshly and I didn't even care. Lillian looked upset with my question. "Why _Wouldn't _I? Just because mom and dad have a problem with his family that doesn't mean I do. Lay off" she replied with venom lacing her voice.

When Harry walked over to us he glared at Draco and Draco repaid the glare with a venomous one. "Malfoy, what are you doing hanging out with Ron's sister?" I heard Harry say this and I made a not to thank him later for helping my case. Draco smirked and replied with "Well _Potter_, we were simply talking to each other." He said this than walked off. Lillian looked upset and if I didn't know better I would think she liked him. "Draco wait- Ugh. Are you two happy now?" She said then stomped off.

I didn't understand why she was upset. I was just trying to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillians POV

I looked everywhere for Draco but I couldn't find him and decided to look for him later. I went to line up with the other first years and felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Harry. "What do you want?" I said a little harshly. "Are you okay, you seemed upset when Draco left?" I scoffed at him trying to play the hero. "I wonder why I would possibly be upset about you making my only friend so far run off." I walked away and listened to Hagrid explain what was going to happen.

When we got to the boats I thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. The lights had a soft glow to them and the boats were dark and the starry night just topped it all of. I smiled and looked around, then I spotted Draco and waved at him. I thought he would wave back but instead the people he was with and himself were laughing at me. I felt like I was going to cry but I pushed the tears away.

I wouldn't have ever worked out, the friendship would be to clouded by our separate houses anyways so I ignored him and the sadness in my heart. I got on the boat and sat in silence as we approached the school.

_'it will be in flames eventually don't worry Lillian'_

I snapped out of this memory type flashback and I sat in shock. I never remember seeing this place before in my life and I had that thought. I didn't understand and I thought that maybe I was just letting my imagination run wild these days so I pushed it away and focused on becoming a Gryffindor with Ron and being a great witch.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Dracos POV

When I walked away from Lillian and her brother I ran into a couple of 2nd year Slytherins and I felt like I fit right in with them. I knew that Lillian would be in Gryffindor so I knew that the so called 'friendship' she wanted to keep with me wouldn't last. "I saw you walk away from that girl and her friends, you having girl trouble or something?" One of the Slytherins asked me and another said "Hey isn't that her right there?" They pointed at Lillian who walked right past me and didn't even notice. I thought that maybe she would be looking for me but she wasn't.

"Yes that's her. She doesn't mean much to me anyways." My heart ached as I said that sentence though but I ignored it. "Want to see if she will acknowledge you at all before we reach the school?" One of them said. "Yea sure why not." I replied not really fully paying attention to them.

When we got to the boats Lillian waved to me and I knew that the Slytherins behind me were laughing because they thought that she was putting up this facade. I started laughing with them as to not raise suspicion to myself. I ignored her for the rest of the trip to the school.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Lillian's POV

After that weird thought I pushed it to the back of my mind because Professor McGonagall came and told us about the houses and then we entered the great hall or whatever. When she started calling names I knew I was going next because she called Ron up and what do you know he was in Gryffindor just like he wanted to be In.

"Lillian Weasley!"

I heard her call my name and I cautiously made my way to the stool. I sat down and Professor placed the hat on my head and then it started to speak "difficult, hmm, you're cunning, yeas and a nice thirst to prove yourself it's all here in your head. Better be..." I started whispering to myself very quietly. "Gryffindor please." But even as I silently prayed to be in Slytherin the sorting hat did not listen.

"Slytherin!"

I looked towards Fred and George then to Ron and they all were very shocked. The entire room was completely silent and no one moved. I got up and walked towards Slytherin and as I did I made dead eye contact with Draco. I guess the friendship would've worked out anyways but he ruined that by laughing at me. I looked away from him and say down with a group of girls.

~~~Time Skip~~~

When everyone was finally sorted and the meal was over we were escorted to the common rooms and I did not feel comfortable in the room. I felt like the odd one out. I knew that I didn't fit in immediately. I went to my room (because everyone has separate rooms and girls and boys are mixed throughout) and I sat there I want to cry but I didn't want everyone to hear. I heard a knock on my door and I got up and opened the door.

It was Draco.

"What do you want? Here to laugh at me with your 2nd year friends again?" I said this with venom in my voice. I he looked a little hurt at my words but I didn't "Are you okay?Considering that didn't get the house you wanted." I scoffed when he said this. Trying to act like he was still my friend after laughing at me for trying to get his attention. I slammed the door on his face and locked it.

I was not in the mood for his crap. "If you need me my room is next door. Literally." Great I thought. He was right next to me all the time. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I layed down on my bed and tried to get some sleep.

_*Dream*_

_I was out of breath from running I couldn't keep going anymore. I looked behind me and I didn't see anyone I thought I was safe. I turned forward and there he she was. I didn't know who I just know that she was working for another woman who looked like she knew me. I fumbled for my wand from my jacket pocket. When I got it the witch flung it out of my hand with some green smoke like spell._

_I panicked, I was know defenseless from the witch. I put my hands up and began pleading for her to leave me alone. She used a spell that looked like her first one except I passed out and everything was black._

_*End of dream*_

**Sorry for the late update but I was busy with a lot of stuff for school. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	4. Not a Chapter but There will be one soon

I know I haven't uploaded and I am soo sorry but with school drama and everything at home I haven't had the time. A knew chapter will be up soon and I promise it will be worth it, I hope.


	5. Chapter 4

_Lillian's POV_

I woke up and I didn't notice my surroundings until I realized I was in my room in the Slytherin dorms. I rolled my eyes and I felt something fall on my hand. I felt my face and I felt that I was crying. _'God I probably woke someone up.' _ I thought then fell on my back. I heard someone knock on my door and I groaned a little.

I got up and walked to the door, when I opened it I felt like I had been punched in the gut. "Draco, what are you doing here?" I asked when I regained my composure. He looked at me as if I was supposed to know and when I didn't respond he said "I heard you crying, I came to see if you were okay." I rolled my eyes and I tried to seem fine, I didn't want to seem weak or anything.

"I wasn't crying. You must've imagined it or something." I tried to sound convincing but I knew that I didn't. "Lillian, your cheeks are tear stained and I was awake all night. What happened, do you want to talk about it?" Draco seemed genuine and I didn't know what else to do so I moved aside and let him in my room.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Draco said as he entered my room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I do but I don't know where we stand right now. I thought you were my friend then you laughed at me." Draco flinched when I brought up when he laughed at me earlier. "I didn't mean it. The second years I was with dared me to. I didn't mean it, you have to believe me."

"How am I supposed to believe you? You just walk in here in the middle of the night, trying to comfort me after everything you did. You promised me that no matter what we would stay friends and you broke that." I had tears in my eyes by the end of my sentence. "You promised me the same thing and by not forgiving me you would be breaking that promise and I know that you don't break promises." I knew that Draco had found a loophole in my rant and he was right about how I would always keep my promises no matter what.

"I just don't know what to think anymore." I worried that I would cry and I didn't want to seem weak in front of him. Draco came closer to me and I felt my heart skip I beat. _'What the heck. I don't even like him like that, right?' _ I thought. "Then don't think." He had a devious smile when he said this and it made me laugh a little. When he leaned closer to me, close enough to were if I just leaned a little forward are lips would touch, we heard a knock on my door. I thought I heard Draco groan a little but it was probably my imagination.

I got up to see who it was. When I opened my door I was surprised to see one of the third years at my door. "Y-yes?" I stuttered a bit because of what happened three seconds later. "Have you seen Draco at all recently? He wasn't in his room." I was a little shocked at this and quickly said "N-no I haven't seen him recently, is everything okay?" I didn't really know what I was saying but I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"His father is here to see him." I tensed a bit at the mention of Lucius. "O-oh okay well I'll send him that way if I see him." With that the third year left but before he did he said "My name is Vincent by the way." I looked at him and smiled. "Lillian." After saying that I shut my door and leaned against it.

Draco came out of the corner and said "What was that about?" I tensed a bit and said "Your father is here to see you it seems." Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. "I better go then." I felt a little sad that he was leaving but did my best not to show it. "Alright I'll see you later then." With that Draco left and I sat back down on my bed thinking about Draco and my weird dream.

**I know this is super late but I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Before everybody loses their minds, I know this is sooooo late. I have been super busy with school and everything at home that I just didn't have the time. I hope this makes up for it._

Lillian's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I must've fallen asleep after Draco left last night. I got up and got ready for the day. I put on my skirt and robes, grabbed my wand and left to get breakfast. When I got down to eat, I went to the slytherin table and of course the only spot open was right next to Draco.

I sat down and Draco looked at me and said "So about last night." He said this so low that only I could hear it and I tensed when he mentioned it but I decided to play it off like I didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean?" Draco seemed annoyed that I 'didn't know' what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Lillian." I still didn't want to talk about our almost kiss so I still played dumb. "Last night, hmm, I seem to only remember you coming to see if I was okay then leaving when you found out your father was here." Draco seemed even more upset about this because he knew that I knew what he was talking about.

"Lillian I-I don't know how else to say this without everyone at this table knowing what I am talking about" I got annoyed at the fact that he was so upset about people thinking we almost kissed. "What's wrong with people knowing about what happened?" I asked rather harshly. "That's not what I meant Lillian. You know what go to the library after breakfast and your first class then I will talk to you about what happened."

After saying that Draco got up and left. I got up and followed him. When we were out of the main hall I called out to him. "Draco, Draco wait." I grabbed his hand and he turned around. "Well, I thought you were just going to let me sulk." Draco said and I laughed a little at his sarcastic tone and said "I was just confused Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Draco hugged me close and said "I know Lillian I just, I need to talk to you about what happened." I smiled and said "Alright let's talk." He grabbed my hand and led me to the library when we entered I saw another- memory? I don't know what to call them anymore.

_I walked slowly and entered the library. I was being very quiet because even though the death eaters were outside incase something happened, I didn't want to have to call them in. I walked to the forbidden section and went to find the book he wanted me to find. When I walked down the rows of books I felt something that just pulled my towards a certain book. When I grasped the book-_

After that I took a step back away from the gate blocking the way to the forbidden section. "Uh um Draco we shouldn't go in there. It's blocked off for a reason you know." I let out a nervous chuckle and Draco looked confused. "Lillian it's no big deal. Are you scared or something?"

Even though I didn't want to go in there after my vision memory thing, I was no scaredy-cat so I scoffed and pushed the gate open and walked in. Draco stood right outside the gate and I smirked and said "What you scared?" Draco laughed and said "Yea right." He walked in with me and led me down rows books and spell books and other things.

I couldn't help but want to find the book I saw in my memory? Draco finally walked down a row and sat at the windowsill at the end of the row. I walked past the beginning of the shelves and I felt the surge of power wash over me and my hands felt warm? I looked at my hands and what I saw shook me to the core. There were small little flames on my hands. I quickly put them out and walked over to Draco.

What the hell was that about. Wandless magic was a myth, wasn't it? I couldn't possibly be able to do wandless magic, I don't even have any practice. I prayed that Draco didn't see the small green flames that came from my hands. Once I was next to Draco, I sat on the opposite end of the windowsill.

"Are you okay, you seem confused?" I looked up at Draco. "Oh what, nothing, I mean um, I'm fine." Draco didn't seem convinced but he left it alone. "Lillian, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I know we should." Draco explained and I nodded my head. "Yea, so we almost kissed and I'm very sure on how I feel about the whole situation. You?" I said kind of nervously.

I have liked Draco ever since we talked on the train but I just didn't want to face the facts with my feelings. "I'm also very sure on how I feel about the whole situation." He said moving a little closer to me. "Do you now, care to tell me?" I asked while getting closer to him. "Maybe if you tell me first." I laughed a little at this. "Why do I have to tell you first?" I asked and we both moved closer to each other.

"Because" That's all he said as he closed the last inch of space between us and kissed me. I was shocked at first but responded quickly. I kissed him back and I felt this state of pure bliss and happiness.

_He moved towards me and wrapped me in his arms and wiped away my tears. "You did it Lillian." When he said this he kissed me._

We moved apart after I had thought this. Who was he? Who kissed me? When was this? I had so many questions but I pushed them aside because I just wanted to be with Draco right now.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. That was the first time I had seen him smile in a while. "I think I made it pretty clear on how I feel." I said and Draco laughed and responded with "Me too." I laughed with him and then said "My brother would kill both of us if he found out the we were together." Draco shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm not too worried."

~~~Time skip: back to the common room~~~

When we got back to the common room we were holding hands and a couple people looked at us weird but we just ignored them and went to my room. When we got there I decided that I needed to tell him what happened in the library.

"Draco have you ever had like a memory flashback but you don't remember experiencing that memory?" Draco's eyes seemed to light up when I said that almost like he had been waiting for me to say that but I shrugged it off. "Well sometimes that happens but I am usually able to figure out why I can't remember it or I do end of remembering it." That wasn't what I was hoping he would say but I guess I do have to tell him now.

"When we were in the library, I had this memory of sneaking into the forbidden section and stealing a book. I was sneaking around so no one would catch me because I didn't want the death eaters? to come and get involved. I don't remember experiencing that though."

Draco seemed so happy that I was saying this but he did well to mask his emotions. "Well maybe it wasn't a memory at all, maybe it was just your imagination." I was a little disappointed with this answer but it was okay.

"Yea I guess you are right."


	7. Chapter 6

_Lillian's POV_

When I woke up I was happy that I didn't have any nightmare memory dreams. I got up and dressed in my uniform and robes then went down to eat. After I ate I went to my potions class and I let my mind wander to what had happened yesterday with Draco. _I wonder if he is in the same potions class as me. _ I quickly dismissed the thought and picked up my pace.

When I got to my seat, I saw someone else walk in. It was Vincent. The third year that came to my room looking for Draco. I smiled at him and he sat beside me on my right. "Hey" Vincent said as soon as he sat down. "Hey, I didn't know you were in the same class as me." He smiled at my comment and shrugged his shoulders while saying "Expect the unexpected." I laughed a little at what he said but couldn't help but think there was a deeper meaning to it.

I turned away from him and saw Draco sit down besides me on my left. "Hey Draco." I smiled at him and he returned the smile and grabbed my hand from under the table. I relaxed under his touch.

I looked around the room and noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here too. I groaned a bit and Draco looked over at them and rolled his eyes a bit. I decided to ignore them but Ron got up and walked over to me. "So you're hanging out with them now?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes I am." It was then that Professor Snape walked into the room, I sighed in relief. " if you could find your seat." Snape ordered Ron to sit down with a gesture of his hand. I muffled a laugh with a cough and then payed attention.

"Now that that is taken care of we can proceed with our lesson. We will be working in pairs to make a potions of my choosing." I glanced at Draco in hope of working with him but then Professor Snape said "Of my choosing. Now the pairs will be, Vincent and Hermione, Ron and Draco, Harry and Lillian, Luna and Neville, Seamus and Blaise" I stopped listening to the pairing after Seamus and Blaise because I was to overwhelmed with the fact that I had to work with Harry Potter.

After Professor Snape had finished giving out instructions, Harry walked over to me and took Vincents seat. "Listen I know that you don't like me-" "That's an understatement." I interrupted. I heard him huff in annoyance but he continued. "I know you don't like me but we have to make this right and work together." I wouldn't care as much about the fact that I have to work with him if it weren't for the fact that we were making a love potion.

I rolled my eyes and said "Go get the ingredients while I set up the equipment." Harry reluctantly got up to get everything but still did anyways. I glanced over at my brother to see how he was doing with Draco. They weren't working together so well. I laughed a little at their childish behavior.

"Alright I got everything we need." Harry said as he came back. "Good, now be careful. Do not I repeat do not spill this on you or me because we will be 'in love' for the rest of however this lasts." Harry nodded his head.

We working fine together and right now we were just letting it brew. I looked over at Draco and sighed a bit. "Are you and Malfoy a thing now?" I looked over at Harry and rolled my eyes. "Why does it matter to you?" I challenged. "It doesn't I was just curious." I scoffed and said "Well you may be 'The Boy Who Lived' but curiosity kills the cat." Harry laughed a little at my joke and in doing so he knocked over the potion bottle. "Harry!" I shouted harshly. I thought that I was fine because I didn't feel anything on my but then I looked at my sleeve. "It's ok I didn't get any on us." I groaned and looked down because I know that if I look at anyone this potion will take effect.

"Yea well lucky you Potter because you got it on me." I groaned and that's when I realized that Professor Snape had walked over. "What happened Lillian?" he said in a annoyed tone. "Potter spilt the potion on me and now I am staring at the floor so I don't so called fall in love with anyone."

"You said that it had to land on two people." I sighed and was about to explain when Draco walked over and said " Actually she said that as a precaution as to not get it on both of you cause then you would both immediately be in love. When it gets on one person however, the first person that he or she looks at will be who she loves that is why she is looking at the ground Potter."

I'm guessing that Harry was shocked because he didn't say anything but then Professor Snape said "Very good Draco ten points to Slytherin. Now would you be so kind as to take Lillian back to her room safely." Draco took my hand and led me down the corridors back to my room. I sat down on my bed and said "Thanks Draco." Draco took my hand in his and kissed the back of it "Anytime, now excuse while I go severely injure Potter." I laughed and said "That's funny but no. Stay with me."

Draco sat next to me and sighed. "I think my idea is funnier but since you asked so kindly." I laughed and said "Oh since you're the expert on all things potions apparently how long will this last?" Draco laughed and replied with "I'm not an expert but it should only last for a little while longer, ten minutes at the most."

I sighed in relief and kept my head down. "I can't believe this happened to me. How stupid do you have to be to spill a love potion on someone?" I groaned and I felt Draco come and give me a hug. "Don't worry Lillian Potter just doesn't know how to control himself." I laughed and leaned into his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

"How long has it been?" I asked getting annoyed with the fact that I have to keep my head down. "I think it's safe to say that you can look around again." I sighed in relief and picked my head up. I looked at Draco and I felt something strange in my chest and I thought that maybe we were wrong and it wasn't over. But I soon realized that it wasn't a potion it was the feeling of gratitude and love? I didn't know how everything I felt but I know that I like him.

We were so close to each other and we were looking at each other. "I think that the potion has worn off." I said smiling leaning closer to him. "You think so?" Draco said getting closer to me.

We were so close to each other that if I just moved an inch we would kiss.

Draco and me met in the middle and kissed each other. It was a short and sweet kiss but still filled with emotion. I smiled at him and said "What does this make us?" Draco had a devilish smirk and replied with "What do you want us to be?" I pouted at him answering with a question. "I think you know what I want us to be" I said stepping towards him to challenge him.

"Do I know?" He said stepping towards me so we were very close to each other. "I don't know do you?" I said stepping towards him to challenge him again.

Draco stepped towards me and didn't say anything, he grabbed my hands and kissed me. I kissed him back and it felt so right. "I think I know now." He said. I smiled and said "Well then I guess it's official?" He nodded his head and I smiled and hugged him.

Everything was going good, too good. something was bound to happen soon but right now I want to enjoy my time with Draco before we have to go home for winter.


	8. Chapter 7

_Lillian's POV_

It had been a couple of weeks and everything seemed to be going good because I had Draco and I was finally accepting my house. But now it was time to go home for winter and that means facing my family of Gryffindors.

We were on the train and I was talking to Draco then it was time to leave. I got off with him, holding his hand, when Ron and Harry came up to us. "Really Lillian can you not hold his hand in front of me." I rolled my eyes and said "Why is he here?" I pointed to Harry and glared at him. "Mum didn't tell you, Harry is spending Christmas with us."

Draco grabbed my hand tighter to try to calm me down but it didn't really work. "What! That is so not fair, he has a family he can go home to he doesn't have to be with us." Ron seemed shocked but he shouldn't have. "Lillian he can't go to his so called family they are not good to him." I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Not my problem."

I gave Draco a hug and left to go find Mom and Dad. I saw Ginny and she ran up to me to give me a hug. "Hey little sis. How has life been treating you." Ginny laughed and smiled "Good." Ginny was always my favorite sibling she also accepted my when I told her I was a Slytherin.

"So who was that boy you were with?" Ginny asked curiosity laced her voice. I laughed a little and said "I'll tell you later when prying ears aren't around to hear okay?" Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

Ginny looked behind me and she looked shocked. "What's wro-" I cut myself off as I turn and see Draco and Ron arguing. I rolled my eyes and I was about to go and stop them when Mom called me over.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours red hair and hand me down clothes you must be a Weasley." I heard from Draco and I turned to see that he was making fun of Ginny. I was so upset at him then. I couldn't tolerate when people made fun of Ginny.

I left mid-conversation with my parents to see what was going on. "I wasn't trying to offend you, I just heard so many bad things about the Malfoys that-." I cut Ginny off and said "No don't apologize Ginny. So Draco, what's wrong with being a Weasley?" I glared at him and he seemed shocked for a second but covered it up with a sneer when other kids started to gather around us.

"What's wrong with being a Weasley well a lot of things but it would take me all day to list off all of them. But I guess I can start with her." He pointed to Ginny and that's when I lost it. "Ginny go back to mom and dad. Don't let them come over here." Ginny looked confused but didn't question me.

I heard a couple of other people laughing with Draco about what he said to Ginny. I laughed and pulled out my wand but discreetly so he wouldn't see. "Incendio" I whispered and flicked my wand towards his robes. There were sparks coming from his robes and I laughed and so did a couple of Gryffindors around me.

Draco pulled out his wand and said "You really want to do this Lilly?" I glared at him and said "Don't call me that." He scoffed and rolled his eyes then said "You didn't answer the question." I thought it over for a split second. I looked behind me to see Ginny distracting mom and dad. I turned back towards Draco and said "You're on."

We got into our duel stances and I said "You still want to do this?" He smirked and said "I would never back down to a Weasley." I smirked and before he could even tell I flicked my wrist and cast a _confundo _spell towards him that he easily dodged. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. He flicked his wand at me and said _Aguamenti _I had to react quickly because I barely was able to counteract the spell with my wand.

We cast a couple of other charms at each other when we both cast the _Petrificus Totalus _curse at the same time. The curses counteracted each other and nothing happened. Then Lucious and my parents walked over and saw what was happening. "Lillian Grace Weasley." I heard my mother shout at me from behind. I tensed and I saw Daco smirk a bit. I glared at him then laughed when his father grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him away.

I turn around to face my mother and she looked disappointed, I noticed that dad wasn't there with her which meant one of two things was about to happen. One we go home and she tells him or two we go home and she forgets this ever even happened. "We are going straight home and your father will be home and he will be informed of what you did here today." I tried to protest and explain how he was making fun of Ginny but she wasn't hearing it.

I walked back to the rest of the family and I was bombarded with questions. "What happened?" "Why did you do that?" "What did he do?" "Did you win?" Mom told everyone to be quiet because this wasn't a thing to celebrate. I rolled my eyes at her but didn't say anything.

_Unknown POV_

"You were supposed to bring her back and remind her about her past." I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "I tried but she just doesn't remember the Ministry took everything from her." He seemed annoyed but not at me. "Do everything in your power to remind her about the real past she has and what she was taught." I was annoyed at this point because I didn't want to be the one to do.

"Why do I have to do it?" I questioned but he seemed ready with a response.

"Because you're the one who was closest to her. You're the one who asked her out and dated her before the Ministry of Magic took her memories away."


	9. Chapter 8

_Lillian's POV_

When we got back home the first thing that mom did was go tell dad. I groaned and sat down at the table awaiting my fate. "Lillian Grace Weasley what were you thinking getting into a dual with a Malfoy?" I rolled my eyes at told dad about how he was making fun of Ginny and the whole Weasley family. "Someone had to put him in his place." Mom rolled her eyes and scolded me on how I shouldn't get into wand fights outside of defense against the dark arts.

I went back up to my room and locked the door. I heard an owl at my window and immediately recognized it as Draco's owl. I sighed and took the letter from the grasp of the owl.

_Lillian,_

_I'm sorry I don't know what had gotten into me at the train station. I shouldn't have made fun of your sister or your brother. It was unexceptable and I am very sorry. I need to tell you something really important so meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon ._

_-Draco Malfoy_

I groaned at his letter. I wanted to forgive him but he shouldn't have said all those awful things. I was getting my ink and quill out to write a response but mom and dad yelled for me to sit in the kitchen.

I walked down to the kitchen to see what they wanted but when I got there they had very serious looks on their faces. I went to to the table and sat down mom looked at me and said "We have been hiding something from you Lillian." I looked between the both of them confused as hell. "What do you mean?" I asked her and she looked torn between keeping something a secret and telling me.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to think differently of your father and I." I nodded my head and she took a deep breath and got ready to tell me. "You father and I- well we aren't" I was starting to get annoyed because she wouldn't tell me. "Can you just tell me please." I said firmly expecting an answer. "Your father and I aren't... your real parents. We adopted you after your parents died you were muggle born Lillian."

I sat there in shock. I couldn't understand how this happened but now that I think about it, it does make sense. I had brown hair and everyone else had red hair it makes sense now. I wasn't a born Weasley I was adopted by Molly and Arthur.

I left up to my room without saying anything. I slammed the door shut and cried. I wanted to know who my birth parents are. I wanted to know my real last name. But I didn't know if I would ever know the truth.

I cried myself to sleep last night. The only thing on my mind was how my whole life was basically a lie.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and the only thing I remembered was what Molly and Arthur told me. They weren't my real parents. That means Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny aren't my real siblings. I am all alone in this world now. I have no real family anymore actually, I never had any family at all.

I look towards the clock and saw it was 11:30 am. I looked towards my desk and then saw the letter that Draco wrote me. I was supposed to meet him at noon in Diagon Ally. I rushed to get dressed and get my wand and everything else. I looked in the mirror and then I remembered the library how I could summon wandless magic without trying.

I began to wonder, what if I actually tried to summon the fire from my hands. I focused on the heat I felt from my hands in the library and then I whispered "_incendio"_ then I felt my hands become warm. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. I saw the fire from my hands. Small and weak flames but still visible and can still cause a lot of damage. I wished my hands around and then the flames disappeared from the wind. They are weak I will have to practice to strengthen them.

I stopped trying with the flames and then started to go towards the fireplace. "Lillian is that you?" I heard Molly from the kitchen ask. I didn't want to talk to her so instead I just grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." I said loud and clear then dropped the Floo Powder and I was off to Diagon Alley.

When I arrived at Diagon Alley, I went to hogsmeade assuming that is were Draco wanted to meet up. While I was walking I was grabbed by my arm and dragged down an alleyway. I was pinned upon the wall of the alleyway. "Let go of me." I said as I struggled against the hold of whoever had me. "Shhhhh I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." It was a woman's voice talking to me. I didn't know who was talking to me.

"Who are you what do you want from me?" I said still struggling against her grasp. "Well I'm Bellatrix Lestrange and I want you to come join the dark army. You are very powerful. Tell me can I see you perform wandless magic?" The woman- Bellatrix asked me.

I felt weird but I trusted her. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I nodded my head to answer her question and she backed away from me to give me some room. I closed my eyes and thought of the warmth in my hands and whispered "_Incendio_" and there was a green flame in my hands. They were larger than they were this morning. I opened my eyes and Bellatrix had a look of shock in hers.

"So the rumors are true. You can cast wandless magic with any spell." I shook my hands to rid the flames. "Rumors? What rumors?" I asked out of confusion, I didn't know there were rumors about my magic.

"The rumors among the Dark Army Lillian Grace."


	10. Chapter 9

So this chapter is going to be a series of different flashbacks that Lillian is experiencing to get her memories back. There is going to be a lot of time jumps and emotions in this one. I will title when her flashbacks start and end

!Trigger Warning! there is going to be mentions of abuse, self harm, Etc. If you are sensitive to any of these things please read with caution!

I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything, I was stuck in a void of nothingness. "Draco!" I called out, even though I knew it was useless. I thought that this was a joke, some sick joke until I felt, wind?

~~~~Beginning of flashbacks~~~~

"Dad, where are you?" I called out, dad was supposed to take me to the pond but I couldn't find him. "Lillian, what did I say about interrupting me?" I froze in fear, I didn't want to be punished again.

"That I wasn't supposed to, and if I did I would be punished again." I was afraid of what was going to happen. Mom said that dad had changed and he was nice now, mom was wrong. "And you just interrupted me, Lillian do you know what is going to happen?"

"Dad please don't." I begged him. I was nine at the time, I couldn't handle being hurt again. "Lillian this will help you get stronger." Before I knew what was happening dad threw me across the floor and then picked me up and threw me against the wall.

There were tears running down my face, I couldn't hold them back anymore. "Dad please stop!" I shouted and begged but he wouldn't listen.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

When I regained my consciousness I was crying and I couldn't see I could only hear. "What will happen to her?" I heard someone ask, it was Draco. "She will lose consciousness and regain it throughout her flashbacks until they are over, she will be confused when she wakes up each time, you must resist the urge to tell her about her past." I heard someone order.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Mom, I can't do this anymore. I have to leave, dad is abusive and I'm ten years old, my body can't take it anymore." Mom had tears in her eyes that she was pushing back. "Lillian, you can't go alone..."

"Mom-"

"You can't go alone, so we will leave tonight." I was shocked by what she had said. I started crying and I hugged my mother. "Oh thank you mom." She didn't say anything but she did hug me back.

~~~time skip to the night~~~

"Lillian lets go, get up we have to go now." I woke up with a start, I grabbed my moms hand and her wand. "Where are you two going?" I heard dad shout down the hall. "We are just going for a walk, we will be back by morning." Mom said, trying to sound innocent.

"I don't believe you, I heard you two talking earlier. Now go back to sleep and reconsider what you are planning before you both regret it." I stepped in front of my mom. "No dad, you can't keep abusing us, we are leaving whether you want us to or not."

"Oh really, are you leaving?" Dad took out his wand and I knew what he was going to do. I turned around quickly. "Mom you have to leave, don't get the same fate as me." Mom shook her head. "No, Lilly you are young you deserve a life, but promise me you will get out of here, run as fast as you can."

"Mom I don't understand."

"Promise me Lillian."

"I promise. But mom-" I was cut short of what I was saying because I heard dad yell "_Avada Kedavra._" Mom pushed me behind her and out the door then jumped in front of the spell.

"MOM!" I yelled as I saw her collapse to the floor, her lifeless body just laying there. "You killed her Lillian, you could've died in her place but no, she saved you." I wasn't going to let her death be in vane, so I ran. I ran out the door and as fast as I could into the forest and away from the man I once called a father and away from the woman I called Mom.

~~~Flashback End~~~

I woke up with a start, my vision took a second to clear. I was crying and sobbing loudly.

I was in my room, and someone was here with me, it was Draco. "Lillian, oh my god, what happened what did you see?" Draco asked, concern in his voice. "He killed her, he killed her Draco."

"Who did?" Draco looked confused and worried. "My father killed my mother. In cold blood, she sacrificed herself so I could live." He held me and didn't let go. "How many times do I have to go through this?" I asked, Draco just shook his head. "I don't know Lillian. They said you will relive the main points up until you lost your memories, those main points will reveal everything that happened before and after that."

I didn't get to respond because everything went black after he said that.

~~~Flashback~~~

I was so cold, it was snowing now and I had no more food, water, or shelter. I never left the woods, so I can't ask for help, and I don't have enough energy to do an _accio _spell. I didn't want to die, I promised mom that I would survived. I felt like I was about to collapse until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders holding me up.

I panicked and grabbed my mothers wand, turned around and pointed it at them. "W-w who are y-y you?" I asked, I could barely form a sentence because I was so cold. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He had his hands up in surrender, he walked towards me slowly. "Can you put your wand down, I just want to talk?"

I felt like I could trust him, I put my wand down beside me and he put his hands down. "Who are you?" He asked me, I didn't know if I should tell him the truth but I felt like I was going to die soon so I thought why the hell not just tell him. "I'm Lillian..." I didn't want to use my father's name so I chose my mothers, "Lillian Riddle."

Draco was shocked. "I have a house, you can come with me, I will get you food, shelter. Please come with me." Draco outstretched his hand, I went to take his hand but when I stepped forward, I fell and he caught me. With my strength gone, I black out in his arms.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

I will continue her flashbacks into the next chapter, this one was becoming to long with a total of 1145 words. I will upload it by tonight or tomorrow, Bye.


	11. Chapter 10

**So this will continue her flashbacks and memories of her past starting back when she passed out and Draco caught her in the woods.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Abuse **

_Draco's POV_

How could I not help her. She was related to the dark lord himself. She said her last name was Riddle, how did Voldemort not know he had a living relative. Before I could think anymore Lillian passed out and I had caught her. I have to take her back to the house, dad would be able to help.

~~~Time Skip~~~

_Lillian's POV_

"How could I not help her, she said her last name was Riddle dad." I heard someone shout and I thought maybe Mom and Father were fighting again but then I realized that it wasn't their voices. "Draco, when she wakes we will have to question her and bring her to Voldemort." I heard someone else say.

How did they know my last name? Where was I? The only thing that made sense was when I heard that boys name, Draco, the one I met in the woods.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly and I gasped for air. "Woah woah, take it easy, you had quite the fall." I looked at the boy, Draco, and nodded my head. I looked around and saw I was in a unfamiliar place. "W-w where am I?" I asked, my stutter coming into my voice.

"You are at my house, you collapsed and I caught you, so I brought you here." Draco explained, I nodded my head in letting him know I understood. I looked up at the man behind Draco. "Hello, I'm Li-" I was cut off when the man said "I heard who you are, the fact, are you telling the truth?" The man asked me, he didn't seem upset but curious.

"I'm Lillian Riddle, my mother's last name was Riddle and I don't use my fathers last name, I'm telling you the truth." The man seemed to consider it for a second then nodded his head and said "Well we will take you to Voldemort tomorrow morning to see if you are telling the truth. By the way I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, but you can just call me Lucius." The man, Lucious explained to me, I nodded my head in agreement.

~~~Time Skip: Morning~~~

I didn't sleep at all last night, I was worried that someone, specifically my father, would come and take me away and back to my old abusive life. I was so lost in thought I never heard Lucius come up to me. "Lillian, it is time to meet the dark lord." I nodded my head and got up.

"Will Draco accompany us?" I asked, I wanted him to since he was so nice to me in the woods and when I first woke up. "No, Draco will not be joining us today, he has to study his spells and catch up on his studies." Lucius explained and I just nodded my head, disappointment evident on my face.

When we arrived in a courtyard, surrounded by a bunch of people who looked evil and almost insane, Lucius guided me down a path and towards the person who would decide my fate.

"My lord..." Lucius bowed slightly at the sight of Voldemort, "Draco found this girl in the woods last night, she was in bad condition, she claimed her name to be Lillian Riddle." Lucius explained to the man in front of us.

I heard a gasp come from this woman who was standing next to Voldemort. "I beg your pardon, Lucius this girl can't possibly be a Riddle, they were all killed a while ago." I didn't want to panic but she was intimidating, she had black curly hair, and she had a curved black wand in her hands.

"I don't mean to interrupt any conversation but if I could say a few words, I would be grateful." I said to the woman. The woman looked at me in disgust but before she could say anything I heard Voldemort say something "Bellatrix, let her speak." So her name was Bellatrix, good to know, I thought.

"My mother's name was Luna Riddle, she married my father, Ikalis Farwhirl, my mother kept her maiden name and I took up her name when she was killed by my father. So yes, my name is Lillian Riddle." I explained but I left out the part of my mom sacrificing herself for me, it is a touchy subject.

Bellatrix looked shock, but Voldemort looked relieved? I couldn't understand his emotion. "I knew this day would come, Lillian Riddle you are apart of an ancient story I was once told. A girl who escapes an abusive relationship to be found alone and introduced to the Dark Army, so on and so forth." It was my turn to looked shocked now, I was part of an ancient story? I didn't understand why or how I was so special.

"I don't understand." I stated and Voldemort chuckled a bit, "As is expected, Bellatrix, Lucius leave us." Lucius and Bellatrix got up to leave and Voldemort directed his full attention on me now. "Walk with me child."

I walked towards Voldemort and eventually got my feet to stay with his rather slow pace. "Now Lillian, I know this must be all so shocking to hear, especially from me. But, nevertheless you have to answer a few questions I have."

~~~Flashback End~~~

I opened my eyes with a shock, Draco was by my side in a second. "Draco, you were the one who found me, you saved me from the cold." I hugged Draco and he returned the gesture. "Lillian when these end you have to tell me what you want to do, whatever it is, I will be there with you."

I didn't get to respond because I already slipped into another memory.

~~~Flashback~~~

After my game of twenty questions with Voldemort, he confirmed that we were indeed related because of my mom, he was her brother. I smiled knowing that I had family left. "Lillian quick question, why did your father kill Luna?" When I heard the words leave his mouth I froze, I had never wanted to speak of the terrible scene again but I had to tell him.

"Mom was trying to help me escape from my father, he was abusive and pushed me to train farther than any ten year old should. So mom and I set out one night and he was drunk, he threatened to kill me, I was ready to die for my mom, but she pushed me aside and the spell hit her instead...it was supposed to be me, not her." I was crying now and Voldemort had pity in his eyes.

"You had to live, she knew about the story, there was a purpose, you are here now, with me. We are family and I will take care of you now. Don't worry about other people here, they know the story, once they see that you are from the story the will welcome you with open arms." I smiled, I wasn't alone anymore, I had the Malfoy's, Voldemort, and the whole Dark Army back me up and they were my family now.

~~~One year later~~~

I stayed with the Dark Army now. Voldemort was like a father to me, and Lucius was a great support all throughout the transition into the Dark Army. Voldemort had plans he was putting into motion soon and I has asked to help, he said I could accompany him and learn from what he and everyone else did.

That night we were leaving to go get the book that held the ancient story I am from, it took a year but we finally located it. Once we were there, Voldemort told me to stay behind him at all costs.

I saw him cast spell after spell, some with his wand and some without, his powers were beyond great, and amazing. They were perfect, I wish to one day be as powerful as him. After the battle for the book, we ended up winning and getting the book. "Lillian thank you for not trying to actually fight." I heard Draco say through a sigh of relief. I smiled at Draco and told we would talk later.

When we got back to our hideout in the woods, I followed Voldemort to the library. "Voldemort, today during the fight, you casted wandless spells. How?" Voldemort looked up from the plan he was reading and looked at me. "Years of practice and training. It was a hard skill to learn but I did eventually."

"Can you teach me how to do wandless magic." I asked, I had always said I wanted to be as powerful as him, well this is how I start.

"Lillian, you are eleven, this kind of training is very difficult, I just don't want to seem like your father." I smiled and walked closer to him and hugged him. "You will never compare to him, you are so much better."

Voldemort smiled and said "Okay I will teach you wandless magic, but this is dangerous, you could get seriously hurt. The road to learning wandless magic is not an easy one to take. So are you ready to take this one hundred percent seriously, and do this with caution?"

I thought it over for a second, this was something I really want to, and now I have to opportunity. I will be able to handle anything thrown in my direction.

"I'm ready!"

**So this was a long chapter, I didn't mean for it to be this long but like oh well.**


	12. Chapter 11

Lillian's POV

*Flashback*

After three long years of practice and torture, I finally mastered wandless magic. "Did I do it?" I asked Voldemort. He smirked evilly and said "Yes, you now have the same skills as me." I smiled and thanked him.

I walked away to go find Draco and tell him. I bumped into him in the woods were we first met. "Draco, I did. I mastered wandless magic." Draco smiled and hugged me. We were thirteen now, time had flown by. My father couldn't be located and I stayed with the dark army for now.

"That's great Lillian, amazing." I smiled and hugged him. Draco and I had gotten very close recently and I had a slight crush on him. "Lillian I have to tell you something, I..." I was worried now, he never talked this seriously before.

"What is it Draco?" I asked my voice laced with concern. "I, I like you, a lot." I was shocked, I couldn't say anything. "Lillian please say something." Draco pleaded, I came out of my daze and looked at Draco. "I like you too, a lot."

Before I could react he kissed me. Just a quick peck on the lips but it had so much more meaning behind it. I smiled, "Lillian!" I heard someone shout my name in panic. I grabbed Draco's hand and ran towards the voice.

"Yes Lucius?" I asked, I was scared now because he had his dark mark showing. "The Ministry is here, they are here for you and Draco. You must run, they will take your memories of everything if you let them take you." Lucius explained, I gasped and Draco grabbed my hand and ran in the opposite direction of the battle.

"Draco don't let them take me." He was holding me in his arms, not letting me go. We were hiding behind a thick set of bushes. "I won't, nothing bad will happen to you as long as I am here."

After a couple of hours, we couldn't hear any fighting so we went to investigate. I walked carelessly out from behind the bush and someone saw me. "Hey look there is a girl here." They shouted to everyone around her.

I looked at Draco and mouthed _'I'm sorry. Run" _ Draco shook his head and had tears run down his face, but nevertheless he ran. "Hey girl what's your name?" The woman asked me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "One, I am not five don't talk to me like that. Two my name. now this will come as a shock but my name is Lillian RIddle."

As soon as I said that, she cast a spell that knocked me out.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

I began to open my eyes, I was with the Ministry of Magic. "You're awake great the _obliviate _spell will work better if you are awake." I didn't let them see my fear, that's what they want, to see my weakness.

They dragged me down hallways and into an empty room where someone with a wand stood. They pointed their wand at me and began to say the spell. _"Cruccio" _I whispered in her direction. She started screaming in pain and fell down to the ground.

Everyone looked to me. Someone was quicker than me and grabbed their wand and casted to the spell.

All I could see was darkness.

This was just a fill in chapter. All her flashbacks are done, so the next chapter will be longer and present day setting.


End file.
